


Silver Eden Prime

by Buttersnips



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersnips/pseuds/Buttersnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His finality will depict the fate of two races destined to clash with cataclysmic force.<br/>Human-Turian Transformation Story with a modified view on how the first contact war starts and ends.</p><p>A modification of my last story "Silver Eden". It needed back story and a variety of work and progression applied to it as it lacked much, if all of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky darkened as the amber sunset rolled across the land, touching the leaves of the apple trees around Drajak. A sigh leaves him as the cold washes over him from an impudent wind. Standing up felt like a challenge, the whole landscape was, to say the least, a beautiful sight, although he has had the same experience for years. His omnitool beeped at the retort of a message.

“Drajak, come back inside, your father wants to speak with you.” -Mom

Another sigh suppresses his being as he reattached the barrel on his unpainted sniper rifle and stood with a single last look at the sunset. The door opened at his presence and he walked inside with speed, he hadn’t seen his father in almost 6 months.

“Dad?”

“Jak! How are you buddy?” His father seemed quite white, almost as if he hasn’t experienced a sun in the time he was gone.

“Pretty awesome, what’s that you got there?” He motioned at the rifle in Drajak’s left hand.

“Small scale sniper rifle model.” Its sleek but angled edges gave it a streamline yet powerful look, or it would be powerful if it weren’t just a model. His father motioned to him as Drajak handed him the mock rifle. Colour left his white face as he scanned over the gun, even if that were possible. He seemed shocked.

“Little engineer eh?” he looked towards mom with a half-smile but proceeded to swallow whatever stuck his throat. Drajak kept his emotions mute; his fathers’ reaction surprised him greatly. He handed the rifle back to him with caution.

“So uh, how old are you now?”

“Twelve, thirteen in a week” Drajak said with a smile.

The light of the sun began to fade as Drajak walked to his room, with the intention of tinkering with his design further.

 

Drajak decided to retire for the night; he changed his model so the stock was more comfortable and with angled contours. Silence ensued until a quiet argument woke him up; he angled his ears toward the source.

“No! He won’t do that, i won’t let-“

“This discovery is more important than we simply are-“

“It doesn’t matter; you just want him to leave like that? Without an indication of warning?”

“No, we will passively teach him, he’s already leaned to the role we need him for.”

The whispers from his father we’re inaudible from that point on-

 

“That little model he has is exactly the same as their weapons, I was so surprised, I, I just couldn’t understand how that is. Regardless, his attempts could mean the fate of our world, we don’t know a thing about that race. All we know is they came from our relay, if we can recalculate their co-ordinates on the slave ship and send him in as a spy.”

“But-“

“I know you won’t want this, but it needs to happen… See you soon Diana.”

 

Drajak continued to try to listen in but heard nothing but shuffling then footsteps outside fading as its source moved away.

 

  _~~~~~Nine Years Later~~~~~_  


 

The sun besieged the landscape in a pale aura, Eden Prime was frozen last night, or so it felt. Drajak moved out of his bed, checked over his omnitool then gazed outside, a chill gathering his breath. Others stirred around him, but stayed asleep. The barracks had been filled to the brim with new recruits, regardless of the small size of the defence force, this was more than enough. This was Drajak’s last day here, four years of becoming a battle engineer in the Alliance army of Eden Prime. Jolt-556 lay beneath his bed; he quickly retrieved it and donned his light armour and moved out of the barracks.

“Drajak, is this your last day?” Drajak turned around to see a fuzzy outline of the landscape behind.

“Yeah it is Riz”. She disengaged from her cloak.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“You spoke silly.” Riz stood there in her sleeping gear mere inches from his face, she was so damn silent, even with Drajak’s crazy hearing.

“I know” she blushed a little and Drajak held a smile stepped back and raised his fist for a fist bump. A clang of metal resounded and they both smiled at each other.

“Take it easy Riz, I’ll see you soon; well, hopefully with that damn near infinite cloak”. The cloak could last hours at a time if the user wanted, even under fire. A special little invention Drajak had made for her to pass her cloak exam with more than enough flying colours.

“You too Jak” with that she disappeared to the female barracks, in her cloak.

A gust of wind kicked up and reminded him of the cold as he travelled to the mag-train, he however heard a call over the wind-

“Drajak! Over here”. His father stood with his white coat sweeping extremely to one side for a few moments. Drajak moved toward his greying father.

“Dad?” Drajak moved rapidly to his dad and gave him an-uncalled-for hug. “I haven’t seen you in a decade!?” He pulled from the hug but his fathers’ emotions were mute to him, and unweathered face showing nothing.

“I must ask of you, something that will change your life forever. Your mother and I have be planning for this your whole life”. The happiness drained from Drajak’s face to questionable; he remembered the conversation he and his mother had when he saw him last. “I never wanted to ask you this, but the alliance wanted you, possibly because of me, to become a, “saviour” so to speak, for our race. We are not alone and we have figured how we can learn of this new race”.

“Wait, are you talking about the relay the Alliance discovered last year? Another race? Of what?”

“A completely advanced, new race of aliens. I and a select few worked on discovering as much information of them as possible, but we have to send a spy in to discover what they are as a whole. Will they threaten us? We are not entirely sure, but they want to send you in”. Drajak furrowed his brow in recognition.

“Why me? And how did they you and the others have enough information to send me in without the knowledge of their acceptance? I’m not them.”

A gust of wind seemed to separate them for a moment, his father continued to look away at certain points, and then focussing on the rising sun.

“We have devised a way to get in undetected and various ways to infuse their genealogy into ours, making us like them. And because you we’re most similar to me, they decided on you being the best option”. Dad held out his arm and pulled the sleeve back, his forearm was covered in matte silver organic armour plating and dirt-brown sections where the limb had to fold. Drajak couldn’t hold back his intrigue, staring at it, wiping his eyes and staring again.

“They conducted tests on you to change you into one of them?” Shock suffused his body.

“Yes, and now they want to do that to you, it won’t be painful but there’s no coming back… I didn’t want to do this to you, and you may hate me forever but I can’t stand down these orders… they are from the top of the Alliance”. He sunk his shoulders in shame, creating a husk of an image. “I won’t take you by force but ‘they’ will; will you come?” Drajak didn’t show emotion, he knew his skills as an engineer and soldier would assist him through life but this gave his plans a sea change, new tech is the only thing that mattered to him now.

“Yes, I will, not that I had the choice”. Drajak rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension of the Jolt, his father gazed into his eyes.

“I know better than to continue apologising, but I can’t do anything, and I am sorry for that… We have a shuttle over the mag-train line”. Drajak moved beside his father and said not another word.


	2. Transmutation

Drajak was asleep for the majority of the procedures to change him, but always awoken in pain in the same white room consisting only of a white bed and a crafting bench, the bench being something he requested. His personal custom sniper stood on the table, adorned in a silver coat. The Jolt-556. Its sleek hard-angled edges still attract his attention to this day even with its inception being just over a decade ago. It outclassed in efficiency and accuracy over any weapon for small arms fire. He kept the blueprint private though, from the few times he has used it he has held it closely. Many armoury officials continued to ask him to use it, but the secret behind it stayed his. A loose sheet covered Drajak, but he threw it off with slight vehemence in reaction to his pain. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to place his feet on the ground; rather, his new feet.

His stature is now of a digitigrade one as he inspected the new joint and the ‘spur’ that led from behind his leg. This was the most painful after-procedure to date, and the most shocking too, even though his carapace added a lot of weight to him and changed him the most, this new centre of balance almost made him fall forward. They told him this was the last procedure, his body now covered in silver armour plating with a light brown under-skin, almost akin to his fathers’ arm. He was now what they called “Turian”, an English translation of their language gained from the slaver-ship that came through the mass relay almost a decade ago.

Drajak tried to stand, but the pain was unbearable, it felt like someone had dropped a large mass onto it, then tending to the bruises with punches. The roll chair next to him seemed a feasible challenge, seeing as he couldn’t stand. He reached over to the chair and attempted to grasp it with his over-sized fingers and talons; a small arm thrust and he launched his body onto the chair. The force moved him back into the wall and his legs felt suspended in fire as he rolled to the crafting bench. His omnitool had been removed before the procedures, so the only thing he could do was clean and check the Jolt. The Jolt is a magnetic induction sniper rifle that forces mass faster than a traditional standalone mass accelerator. Each shot is pre-charged by the mass accelerator before becoming ionized by the magnetic induction system, allowing a round to be fired with perfect level accuracy for up to 5 miles. The magnetisation was also made to react with a planets magnetic field, regulating recoil for rapid fire.

Just as he began to disassemble the barrel a knock at the door was heard.

“How goes it?” His father seemed surprised as well as joyous and serious at the same time as he opened the door. Drajak slowly turns around, his fiery orange eyes reflecting his pain, mandibles slacked upon his surprise.

“Just as painful as someone breaking every bone in your body” he attempted a sullen look, but creating expressions was definitely not the same as a human face.

“That bad?”

“That bad.” Drajak’s father moved into the room slowly, as if trying to gain the trust of a creature. Drajak attempts to stand and finds he can.

_Painful as hell, but it’s something._

“Have you… looked at yourself through a mirror or have they kept you imprisoned here for the most part?”

_Imprisoned here_ Drajak said silently as he clicked his mandibles outward and back again, testing his new face again. A silence ensued.

“Well, I brought you your omnitool, not going to insert it now but you can perform upgrades and such as you usually would”.

“How would you know?” _That felt a little more mocking than it should have._

“I don’t, pure guess. Do you need anything; you may be here for a few weeks so you can settle into your new self”. A thought provided him with the idea of something to work on, left field but still viable.

“All the materials to create new space-locked armour, I mean, shouldn’t I look the part?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll lean on some people if it is”. Drajak looked away and then back.

“Thanks Dad.” He gives a short nod then leaves.

 

A few hours later, a large crate piled through the door by a younger man. Drajak turns to him and says ‘thank you’. The man genuinely looked afraid, but nodded his head anyway as he moved out.

Ceramic, various high grade steels, Omni-gel paints and spray attachments and software for his omnitool. The day couldn’t get much better, aside from the near-mind shattering pain of his body. He set to work on scanning his body and taking measurements for his armour.

Days passed like uncounted hours, and the pain dwindled to nothing. Drajak explored his body as much as possible. Learning how to walk again was a shock, his legs felt similar to a gelatinous substance and the tone of his muscle definition didn’t feel natural. At these points, scientists would enter his room unannounced and give him a bevy of datapads filled with language talk back software and scribing of what seemed to be a very cursive, almost Japanese style of letters and word sequences of this new language. The challenge to speak like this promoted him without a second in the day filled for him. Soon, he finishes his armour, armed with only an omnitool and supplies, but it tested to be up to a high quality standard. It’s a similar design to the Jolt, hard edges on the surface but smooth overall. He made use of the hyper-strong lightweight metals to his full extent; he had just enough when finished. Two weeks of healing felt enough, and he was bounding on his feet, however, mobility will still not be the same, and this body frame still provided awkward movements. It seemed as if their body is a hindrance, but each day he set out a workout regime to further discover himself and strengthen his body.

 Drajak was in-between wiring his kinetic barrier as an unfamiliar sound reverberated from his door. A scientist took a step in and threw him a large white hoodie.

“Testing time buddy, no armour, just you” He left the door ajar a few inches. The hoodie fell on with ease, and even had enough room to cover his forehead. There were also buttons to clasp the hood down, Drajak decided to plug them down. He flicked the hood over his head checked his pants and walked to the door. The scientist leaned against the wall and snapped his eyes towards Drajak as the door opened.

“Time to get the D, that vitamin D” the scientist seemed fairly strange, but Drajak couldn’t quite put his finger on it. As they walk down the corridors they encounter a multitude of other scientists staring directly at Drajak. He kept his eyes forward and his stance proud, there really was no other point than accepting himself at the moment. The view of sunlight suffused excitement through his body, an orange hue and a white door separated him from un-air-conditioned tasteless air. The scientist looked toward him-

“They are just simple running, movement tasks, im sure you can do, we have been monitoring your muscle growth from a chip anyway. I must say im impressed.” He dodges a cart before continuing. “Would never have though you to be strong mentally *cough* ahem, yeah, that was your first test.” Drajak could honestly say that two weeks in almost complete solitude with some fabrication gear did not seem like a test. Drajak looked at his makeshift brace for his omnitool, a wristband of sorts; that’s when the scientist looked away and shook his head.

“Damn engineers, always making shit”. Drajak attempted a smile at the comment and then an even larger one as the door opened to a few footpaths and a far-as-the-eye-can-see field of grass. For some reason the sun just reinvigorated him almost excessively, any tiredness he had before had faded to happiness.

“Hey, don’t worry too much out here, do what you want. From what you did in your bay was what we had expected to do out here, which pretty much saved me babysitting duty”. Drajak did feel good, during the procedures he had felt powerless, more so almost zero muscle development but now he felt ‘back to normal’ , if that were even possible. Drajak took a few more steps out and the scientist whipped out a cigarette and offered one to him.

“Uh yeah no, I’m good”

“Suit yourself” and they both nodded to each other.

Drajak pulled into a sprint immediately, forcing cool air into his face. It felt strange as it passed over his mandibles, almost as if he were opening his mouth to take a breath. It took twenty minutes before Drajak stopped at the stairs to the compound.

“I think I’m good” Drajak said with a slight husky retort in his voice. The scientist nodded and butt out his third cigarette. He opened the door and led Drajak back to his pod. Drajak looked toward the scientist-

“So, would I be able to request some dumbbells or something? That’d be awesome”.

“Yeah no problem, I’ll ask your father about acquiring you a full set” he opened the door and let him inside.

“Thanks” he nodded his head and closed the door.

_Wiring… back to wiring._


End file.
